Another One
by Together By Destiny
Summary: There's another girl in town, Emily-chan. She has a sports scholarship and Ouran would make that scholorship work out. She is an orphan and one of the twins has his eyes all on her.


"Hello Princess!" a guy said as I walked into the 3rd Music room of Ouran H.S. Academy. I shut the dooor and started to walk away when some people grabbed my arms and dragged me back.

"Let go you mother fuckers! Lett go of me!" I yelled as I squirmed and kicked then it hit me ...a horrible flashback that happened a couple weeks earlier.

_flash back..._

It was a bright summer day and I was playing in my front yard with my dog, Fudgers. I threw his favorite tennis ball all the way to the other side of our yard when I noticed these strange guys get out of a black minivan and walk towards our house. Quickly, I called Fudgers into the house and locked the front door. But that didn't stop them because they kicked the front door down and tied me up. I watched them as they went through the house not taking anything. Then my father arrived, thankfully sober enough to realize what was happening. The men walked onto the front lawn while pulling me, by my legs, behind them.

" Please take me not her. I owe you guys for the weed. I'll work it off. I promise!", he said as he fell to his knees. The men whispered something in his ear and quickly grabbed his arms. He sqirmed and kicked and screamed but it was no use. They didn't untie me or anything they just threw him into the van and drove off. A few minutes later, I heard a loud scream for mercy and a gun shot. I was left there, alone, wondering what happened to the one person that loved me even when i screamed and yelled at him and when he kicked and hit me.

_end of flashback..._

"Hello? Miss?" a boy said to me as i was shooken back into reality. I looked around me and realized I was back in the Music room. There were 6 boys and a girl all looking at me as I was sitting down in a red velvet lounge couch.

"Now your in reality." a blonde tall guy said. He had cool blue eyes.

" I gotta get out of here." I said and then noticed 2 twins, identical from each other, glaring at me like I was a shiny new toy they just bought.

"Why is your uniform dirty? they asked me.

"Oh yeah I fell in a mud puddle on my way to my car. Im a total clutz when I'm in a rush." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Twins get this princess a clean uniform." the tall blonde said. They both ran into another room and came out with a freshly cleaned dark blue uniform.

"yes!" I exclaimed.

"Haruhi, take her to the dressing room.

"Come on, this way." she said.

"Hold your horses jeez."

I walked and went into a room full of curtained off rooms. I walked into the closest one and slipped into the uniform. I rolled up the sleeves of the top though. I opened the curtain and saw all of them jaw dropped except for Haruhi, she just smiled with her arms crossed.

"Well?" I asked.

"You look magnificent , uh." one of the twins said.

"What is it Hikaru?" the other said.

"We don't know your name young one." Hikaru said as he brushed his hand under my chin and he came closer, only inches away from my face. I pushed him a couple feet away, angry that he would do something like that to a complete stranger.

"First of all, I'm a second year student ,and secondly my name is Emily Volyton." I snapped at them. " I thank you for the uniform but I have to go now I have things to do."

" Like overstudy?" a guy with glasses said.

"Well Kyoko I've heard how successful you are but nothing of how rude you've gotten!" I remarked to him.

"Wait how do you guys know eachother?" Haruhi asked.

"You should tell our story." I said with a smirk.

"Emily's my lifetime friend. We knew each other before she was born. Our mothers are like sisters. Her mother told mine that if anything hapened to both of her parents that she would come live with us. My father isn't very fond of her for she is no relation to us. " he said. I walked out the door knowing he was gonna explain what happened. I walked a little farther and then my legs gave in. I then realized that I was a bother to his family. I don't belong here.

Back in the room...

" Her mother died giving birth which lead her dad doing drugs and becoming an alchohlic. They had no money and a couple weeks ago she watched her father bedragged away, thrown into a van and kidnapped. Minutes later a shooting happened which caused her fathers demise. We knew we had to take in her for her own protection for we did not know if they would come back to kill her."

"That's so sad," Honey sempai said.

"That means she's a orphan." Tamachi stated.

Hikaru then ran out the door to catch her and then noticed her on the floor on her knees. He walked fastly over to her and knealed next to her.

" I'm sorry for eveything that has happened to you." he said . Everyone poked thier head out the door and watched as she colapsed onto him and then rapped his arms around her. He slowly sat next to her. As she cried, he slowly petted her head to calm her. Everyone, one by one, came and joined the hug. Soon after everyone joined in she fell asleep weak from crying in Hikaru's arms.

" She's asleep." Kaoru said. Everyone broke one at a time, last being Hikaru with Emily in his arms. She is so petite he thought and peaceful. He watched her sleep in his arms noticing a slight frown on her face. He then carried her back in to the room. He layed herdown on a couch in the back of the room and cut it off from anyone.

"Hikaru you do have guests remember? Not just Emily." Kaoru said, ladies surrounding him. Hikaru turned to his brother and said,"How can you be so cheerful when you just discovered her past? You disgust me Kaoru." Kaoru was taken aback. His own brother... disgusted of him? It shocked him so much that his smile was completely wiped off. Hikaru noticed hi brother's expression and hugged him. " I'm so sorry brother I didn't mean it. please don't be sad." Hikaru said as he rubbed thier foreheads together. All the girls sighed of romance.

I then woke up and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned while stretching. I looked around and saw girls everywhere. Then I noticed the twins really close to each other. Ew...T.T I stood up realizing that I should get to the house. I have so much homework to do. I ran my fingers through my hair to get out the knots. Then it shocked me. All the people, mainly girls were looking at me. I probably look like a guy from thier point of view! The club noticed I was awake also. I guess I should go along with it you know, the whole guy thing. Haruki walked over to whisper, "Say hi to them moron."

"Hello Ladies. It's a pleasure to see all your gorgeous faces." I said. Then like 20 girls ran over and hugged me. Jeez this is awkward. I then walked to a couch and sat down, slouchd and hands tucked under my thighs. All of them are just staring at me.

"Are you 1st or second year?" a girl asked

"Huh? OH uhhh..." I said,"I'm ..I'm in 2nd year." I said trying to act nervous.

"Nervous huh? I like that.." a girl said while blushing.

I felt myself go stiff as she said that. Then she scooted closer to me. Then closer then before until she was inches away from kissing me. My body won't move. Then a flash of dark blonde went in front of me as I noticed it was had pecked the girl on the cheek. Was it to save me or what?

Later on...

"Hey Honey-sempai?" I called him as he walked next to Mori-sempai.

He turned around with a stuffie bunny in his arms.

"Hi Emmy-chan! I hope you don't mind I chose that nickname for you. Anyway, whats wrong?" he said.

"Oh, nothings rong, just wanted to say, Nice save back there! I owe tyou a ton!" I said as I winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Emily-chan!" I heard steps behind me and notied Hikaru running towards me.

"Hi Hikaru! I said as I turned back. I realized that Honey and Mori were gone. Hmm.

"Can we wait here? I mean cause we can't forget Kaoru."

"Alright " I said as I smiled and leaned against the wall behind me. I looked to the ground and sounded out everything. I lost focus for a moment but hen someone poked me and I gained conciousness. I looked to see the twins looking at me, confused.

"I'm sorry to have put your club through annoyance today." I said.

"What? Annoyance? You were awesome today. We should add you into the club It wouldn't hurt to have another girl in the club." they said in unisin. We walked home together, and it was fun. It was the first good time I had had in weeks. It even turns out that the cottage Kyoko's father let me have was only like a street down from the twin's house. I think they're cool guys. I just wish they cut the yaoi acting a little so it's not that awkward in public. I like the whole club though some of them can be pain in the ass.


End file.
